


Train to Nowhere

by pippinplush



Series: Molliarty shorts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark Molly, F/M, One Shot Collection, molliarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinplush/pseuds/pippinplush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt: Molly and Jim meet on a train for their daily commute a lot one day they decide to blow it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train to Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one of my smaller Molliarty stories. This one I did from a prompt. If you have any ideas, send them my way. I might not write it immediately, but I'll do my best to write it up. :) Check out my other stories for a more cohesive feel (which are on ff.net at the moment, but will migrate over soon). As always, reviews and feedback are appreciated.

Molly pushed her way through the throngs of people exiting the tube and settled onto the hard ugly upholstered seat. Some days she absolutely despised commuting via the metro. The summer heat made it particularly worse. Now that all the children were off from school it increased the amount of people she had to fight past everyday, especially on her commute back at night. Sometimes she would spend her short journey contemplating ways to set fire to the horrible train car with it's obnoxious geometric printed seats. Molly knew they were probably disgusting and filled with dust and germs. That still didn't stop her from sitting on them. It was better than holding onto the sticky metal bars while being jostled between strangers. Molly sighed to herself as she tried to concentrate on the book she had brought with her. It was made slightly more difficult by the teenage couple sitting across from her. They kept making googly eyes at each other and occasionally the girl would squeal. Molly shut her book loudly hoping to make them aware of how much they irritated her, but to no avail.

She decided to pass the time by studying all of the people. Sometimes she liked to play a little game where she would come up with back-stories for random strangers. It made the commute go by faster. She felt a shiver run up her spine as she caught a glimpse of a man in a charcoal grey suit leaning against the wall near the door. His posture exuded a sense of immense displeasure. His face was obscured by a few businessmen staring into their phones, but Molly knew that it had to be Jim. She recognized his designer suit. It was one that he had worn on a date before he had stopped responding to her texts. She wasn't quite sure what he was doing taking public transit though. He normally preferred his car because it gave him more control over when he left places.

When the train reached the next stop the people in front of Jim shifted out of the way. He rolled his eyes slightly as people tried to push past him through the door. That is when Molly caught his eye. She was sitting in one of the horrible blue chairs wearing a delightfully cute fox print jumper. She noticed him staring at her and instantly turned a deep shade of red. Jim chuckled to himself. He always loved how she blushed when she saw him. Noticing the seat next to Molly, he slowly made his way across to her. "May I?" he asked her. "Um, yes I guess so," Molly responded hesitantly. "You're looking quite lovely this evening. Are you heading home?," Jim stated nonchalantly while draping his arm over her shoulder. Molly sighed trying to calm herself, "Of course I'm going home. Where else would I be going?"

"Well, perhaps you would come to dinner with me? I'm terribly sorry I haven't texted you in a while. I was busy with some work and then well you know how it goes. Now I have to take the tube everywhere because my car had a bit of a mishap."

"I'm going to have to skip on dinner. I'm exhausted and really need to just relax." Molly wanted to go to dinner, but her last case had gone on forever and she was feeling quite tired. Jim pursed his lips slightly thinking of a way to weasel his way back into Molly's good graces, "Perhaps I could pick up some food and meet you at your flat?" That idea made Molly quite happy. Her eyes sparkled a little at the thought of not having to make dinner for herself. "Yes that sounds lovely, Jim."

After they had reached her stop, Jim had gone to grab some Thai food. By the time Jim had come back Molly had tidied up and fed a very agitated Toby. Over dinner, they commiserated with the ever-growing number of teenagers infiltrating the tube at rush hour as well as the horrible seats. Although as Molly had pointed out, it was only a few of the cars that had terrible seats. Some seemed less dirty and with slightly less appalling patterns. Overall they did agree they were lucky to have such a convenient way to commute, but dealing with idiots was irritating none-the-less. After dinner on his way back home, Jim thought of a wonderful present for Molly. He was quite pleased with himself. Perhaps he could even get back to his regular date night with her he mused.

Over the course of the week, Molly enjoyed seeing Jim on her regular commute back from work. She wasn't sure if he had planned it that way, but it still broke up the monotony. A part of her almost had her hopes up that perhaps they could make it work after all. She particularly enjoyed their daily conversations complaining about commuting. Nothing quite brought her closer to him than their mutual distaste of idiots.

A couple of weeks later after Molly had arrived home from work, she found Jim standing outside her building. He looked dapper as always and had a wide grin on his face. If she didn't know him better, it might have scared her but she knew he was just particularly pleased with himself. "What do you have planned, Jim?" Molly asked slightly dreading the answer. From behind his back he pulled out a bouquet of pink tulips, her favorite, and a gilded button. "I know what to do with these flowers, but I'm not quite sure what this button is for?" Molly asked him quizzically. "Oh darling, I just remember you talking about how much you despise the tube cars so I made you a little something. We will have to take a bit of a field trip for you to enjoy it though," Jim responded gesturing towards his car.

Molly gingerly opened the door and slid into the seat as Jim got in next to her carefully holding the button. "Do I get to ask where we are going?" Molly asked. "No, dear, that would ruin the surprise!" It only took them a short while until they reached a field with a mysterious train car in the middle of it. Molly knew better than to ask how it had gotten there. Jim handed her the button with a devilish grin. "Now you get to blow up that horrible train!" Molly hesitated slightly, "Please tell me there aren't any people in it?" "Oh, Molls… you know me better than that. When would I ever purposely try to create more work for you? I just placed dummies inside so we can see what happens to them after you blow it up." Molly leaned into him and kissed him lightly on his lips. "Thank you so much, Jim. You really do know what makes me happy," she said as she smiled widely for the first time in a while as she pressed the button. Jim wrapped his arms around her as they watched the train engulf in flames.


End file.
